1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a zoom lens, especially to a zoom lens with low cost, small size and good image quality.
2. Description of Related Art
Image-capturing devices, such as digital cameras and digital camcorders, employ zoom lenses and image sensors to collect image beams and turn them into digital signals, for subsequent processing, transmitting, and storage.
Typically, the zoom lens of image-capturing devices consists of several lenses. To offer competitive prices, one or more plastic lenses are employed in the zoom lens; however, conflict may arise between small size and good image quality when reducing the cost.
Therefore, it would be advantageous to provide a novel zoom lens having advantage of compact size and better image quality when reducing the cost.